


Come Crashing into My Little World

by garnet_dragon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Sharing a Bed, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: There are times when words are no longer necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own prompt "a touch that means more than words." The title comes from a line in the Depeche Mode song "Enjoy the Silence." I imagine this as taking place during an earlier stage of their relationship, but it was no doubt influenced by the events of episode 100. :)

Cecil spent his entire work days talking, and as much as he enjoyed it, there was an ease about leaving that radio voice behind when he came home. Carlos would meet him at the door, and before Carlos could say anything in the way of a greeting, Cecil would have met his lips in an insistent kiss. Cecil would pull Carlos closer and graze his tongue across waiting lips. Carlos’ lips would part expectantly, and Cecil’s tongue would take to careful exploration. During these moments of joyful reunion, there was no need for words. Each kiss and caress was a carefully crafted sonnet to their love. Words would always fail, but these touches said everything.

Sooner or later, they would find themselves in the warm comforts of their bed, and it would be Carlos’ turn for exploration. In these moments, Carlos treated Cecil like his favorite science experiment. As Carlos trailed kisses down Cecil’s chest and let his hands wander down to his bottom, he would take careful note of Cecil’s satisfied sighs and the most effective touches. It was a wonder to explore Cecil’s body until the two men’s bodies would entangle themselves in the enthusiastic fulfillment of each other’s desire.

When it was all over, they would rest in each other’s arms and listen to their mingled breathing as mysterious lights hovered overhead. Sleep was out of the question, as it was on most nights, but the peace of each other’s warmth would be enough to fill the void of these long winter nights. Cecil would brush a lock of Carlos’ silky hair off his forehead, and Carlos would place a reassuring kiss on Cecil’s jaw. Cecil’s years of pretending to sleep alone were behind him, and their shared silence would give him strength to face another day.


End file.
